Gloria Bennett
| image = File:The Gates 1x6 008.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = None | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = The Gates: Jurisdiction | played by = Melissa Ponzio }} Gloria Bennett was a minor character featured on the supernatural-themed ABC television series The Gates. She was played by actress Melissa Ponzio and appeared in the sixth episode of season one "Jurisdiction". Biography Gloria Bennett was a lesbian vampire and a resident of the exclusive Gates community in Washington state. Along with her friend Barbara Jansen, she co-owned the B & G Dress Shop on Main Street. Gloria and Barbara grew rather close to one another and she began falling in love with her partner. Barbara, who had only recently divorced her husband Alex Dupree, was experimenting with alternative lifestyle choices and began having a relationship with Gloria. Barbara was not in love with her however and their relationship soon came to an end. Gloria wanted to get back with Barbara, as did her former husband. She went to the dress shop after hours to reconcile with her, but when she entered the main parlor, she found Barbara lying on the floor bleeding to death. She tried to save her life by turning her into a vampire, but she was too late and Barbara died. When her body was discovered the next morning, puncture wounds were found on the side of her neck, implicating a vampire in her murder. Police chief Nick Monohan contacted the only vampire he knew (and partially trusted) in The Gates, Dylan Radcliff. Dylan told Nick that hunting within The Gates was strictly forbidden amongst the vampires and that once the killer was identified, they would mete out their own brand of justice. Nick learned of Barbara's connection to Gloria so he visited her at her home to question her. During the process, Nick noticed Gloria retracting from the sunlight and knew that she was a vampire. He returned to the house for a follow-up interview at which point, Gloria told him the truth about what had happened. Nick tried to arrest her, but Gloria told him that if she were blamed for Barbara's murder, the other vampires in the community would destroy her. She tried to get away, but as she feared, a vampire broke into her house and abducted her. Nick had little time to prove Gloria's innocence, but after following the clues, he deduced that it was Barbara's ex-husband Alex Dupree who had attacked her in the shop and left her for dead. Once news of Gloria's innocence reached the other vampires, they let her go. Barbara went to the police station to personally thank Nick for solving the case. Her gratitude left Nick with the impression that all vampires were not violent killers. Notes & Trivia * The character of Gloria Bennett was created by David Grossman and Jared Romero. * Actress Melissa Ponzio also played the role of a "sexy housewife" in the "The Turning Point" episode of The Vampire Diaries. Ponzio's co-star in "Jurisdiction", Rob Pralgo also appeared in several episodes of The Vampire Diaries playing Mayor Richard Lockwood. Ponzio then went on to play Melissa McCall in the MTV television series Teen Wolf. * It has been implied that Ben McAllister, one of the leading vampires at The Gates was the one who abducted Gloria from her home. See also References Category:Melissa Ponzio/Characters